


Le Temps des Cerises

by spadeK



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 1871 Commune de Paris, Historical References, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 公社流血周（La Semaine sanglante），1871年5月21～28日，凡尔赛政府对巴黎公社进行为期一周的屠杀，超过三万人遇害，四万余人被捕。1. 公社理念2. 来自史料3. 悲惨世界原文4. 雨果的一句名言5. 让·巴蒂斯特·克莱芒《樱桃时节》6. 欧仁·鲍狄埃《公社战士纪念碑》
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Le Temps des Cerises

“同志们，我们决不投降。”

这句话声音不大，却异常坚定。制扇厂的全部工人都停下手头活计，齐刷刷看着这位工友。弗以伊和他们所有人一样，身穿粗布罩衫，戴着红领巾，脸色古铜，一双宽厚粗糙的手上渍迹斑斑，因为平常他总是替受工伤的工友做活。现在他站在工友们中间，手里狠狠攥着报纸，像握着棍子一般将它高高举起——

“推翻帝国的时候政府怎么承诺的，说要抵抗普鲁士军队？可现在呢，他们居然向普鲁士投降，连军队都解散了，武器也交了出去！这报上写得清清楚楚，还要求我们也交出武器.....”

一个工人忍不住愤怒，高声打断了他：“这群流氓，从我们这里剥削那么多税收，存亡时候只会拿着我们的血汗钱跪舔普鲁士人。没有任何一个政府或个人，能令我交出武器，即使我只有一把铁锤、一块砖！就算连这也被夺走了，我还有自己的拳头！要我投降，除非先砍掉我的双手。”

“保罗，冷静下。光靠铁锤，砖和拳头是赶不走敌人的。为法兰西而死是光荣的，但更光荣的是保卫她；只要能做到这一点，生死都无所谓。”

“他们有刺刀枪支火炮，我们只有榔头铁锤！”

“同志们，你们太小看自己了。”弗以伊展开双臂，做了个拥抱的姿势。“巴黎大概有五十万工人，普鲁士军队只有二十万。我们还要怕了他们吗？没错，他们能做枪支火炮，我们也可以自己做。政府不要巴黎，我们要！没错，我们一无所有，但巴黎哪块砖哪寸土不是我们亲手塑造的？同志们，挺起身来，我们拥有一切。我们注定要与巴黎共存亡，保卫我们的劳动成果！”

“去找其他同志们，团结起来，让普鲁士人滚出法兰西！”

焊铁厂的锅炉工和纺织厂的手工业者们早已聚拢在街头。不多时，古费拉克领着一群工人从玻璃厂街的方向过来，巴阿雷带着另一群从麻厂街来，公白飞身后跟着一帮青年学生。让·普鲁维尔走在公白飞身旁，看见弗以伊后连忙把书夹在腋下，踮起脚，隔着人群朝他招手。弗以伊实在挤不过去，只好冲他扬了扬帽子。

工人们好像有一种自己的语言，彼此相视就能立刻互相产生笃定的信任。似乎远在文明诞生前，他们之间就已然默许了不存在身份、地位、阶级，从而便不存在因差异滋生的歧视，从而便更不存在剥削压迫。他们只有一个共同点，即劳动者；全靠双手谋生，同时也为社会做事，所以人人都是可敬的。

“同志们！目前当务之急不是放倒政府，而是赶走普鲁士人！”公白飞大声说，工人们立马安静下来。“如果此时发动内战，敌人就有机可乘。既然政府不能指望，我们只能靠自己，组织自卫军、建造火炮、守卫巴黎！同志们，谁愿与我一起？”

工人呼声沸腾，犹如春雷。“我们都与你一起，同志！”“你需要什么，我们可以负责打铁！”“我们来焊接！”“我们收集枪支弹药！”“我们和玻璃厂的同志们守住爱丽舍路。”“......”

弗以伊补充：“我们还需要几队探哨，时刻掌握敌军的动向。分别安插在南圣克鲁门和北圣乌昂门，尤其要看住西郊，敌军驻地就在那附近，最可能从那里突入巴黎。公白飞，市中心就交给你们了；我会一直在西郊盯住他们，保持消息畅通。”

戴眼镜的青年学者微笑地朝他点点头。弗以伊带着工人正要走，被古费拉克叫住，后者抱着一大堆步枪颠颠地跑来，有几支还挂在脖子上摇摇晃晃：“老弗，把这些发给同志们。万一普鲁士人直接进攻而我们来不及赶到，你们不至于无法抵抗。”

弗以伊一边卸下那几十支崭新的步枪，一边瞪大眼睛瞧着好友：“你哪来这么多枪？”

“剥削资本家来的呗。”古费拉克潇洒地抹了把汗，悄悄瞄一眼远处忙着绘制图纸的公白飞，低声笑了。“飞儿也出了不少力，别听他嘴上半句不提。行了你们快去吧，大炮做好了我们就送到蒙马特高地去，那里离西郊很近。如果敌人进攻，你们切记要马上送消息来，自卫军会第一时间支援。不许逞强！保重啊，老弗。”

古费拉克的笑容很大很暖，像二月明黄的阳光，也像锅炉里迸发出的火星；年轻工人顿时觉得有股热流涌上眼眶，顾不得身上破旧的罩衫和汗水灰尘，用力抱住好友的肩膀，古费拉克也拍着他的背。弗以伊看到了坐在公白飞身边低头写传单的热安，突然想起什么似的使劲摇了摇好友：“古费，我希望日后派到高地来的没有热安。他...真的不适合战场。”

“哦？确实。”古费拉克顺着他的目光看了看诗人，后者正专注地下笔如流、阳光仿佛都化作他指尖的沙沙声。“普鲁维尔确实不适合战场，但他依然是一名战士，并且将会一直是。”

十几天内，国民自卫军就快速形成了215个营，以工人为主，人数超过三十万。他们自己出钱动手制作了170门大炮，全部寄存在蒙马特尔高地，一次次击退普鲁士军的进攻；普军甚至不敢进入巴黎。为了方便管理，国民自卫军中央委员会成立了，但与此同时，梯也尔上台，他随即与普鲁士签订合约，商量着内外联合打击工人。

自卫军占据巴黎市区，双方僵持着，寸土不让。政府封锁了粮食，妄图用饥饿逼迫无产者，以至于老鼠都能买到三法郎一只，更没有牛肉马肉。工人只好围攻面粉厂和面包店，赶走资本家，于是粮食生产线才重新运作起来；妇女儿童在家煮熟饭食，一家家送到营房去。

政府断了煤油供给。夜幕降临，街上黑漆漆的，月亮洒下一方寒酸的光。古费拉克得知公白飞病了，就提着一盏灯，用手将光聚拢在脚下的路，和热安一起来探望挚友。热安怀里揣着若李托他带去的、自己都舍不得用的药。

公白飞坐在窗前，桌上点着一根劣质蜡烛，映出他消瘦的脸庞。他不停咳嗽着，严重时脸色微红，眼里泪光闪现。古费拉克和热安进门时，他正在昏暗烛光下写信，不时抬头看看摆在眼前的另一封信。见友人来了，他放下笔要起身，却被古费拉克按下去。

“天呐飞儿，你多久没睡了？”古费拉克一手抚上他额头，一手紧了紧他的大衣领口，忍不住责备他。“我不过几天不见你，你就成了这样？烧这么厉害你还逞强。再不爱惜自己，梯也尔没搞下来，我们倒先一个个病倒了。”

耳边传来热安冲药的声音。公白飞感激地看了看诗人的背影， 接着伸手摸着友人的黑眼圈，轻声说：“你不也没睡好么？古费，目前形势这么严峻.....”

“而你在给安灼拉写信。”古费拉克瞥到了信的开头，难得地严肃起来。“我猜你要就目前形势征求他建议。话说他那边情形如何？”

公白飞轻叹。“马赛基本上陷入了无政府状态。安琪在上一封信里问我，需不需要他到巴黎来。我觉得不必，他组织工人留在马赛，无产者不就多了个据点吗？再说巴黎这个情况，本就供不应求，人多了只会饿死更多。”

“你永远那么明智，亲爱的飞儿。”古费拉克把他的手握在手心里，许久，似乎下定了某种决心。“现在只有一个办法能挽救法国。”

“放倒政府，建立无产阶级政府。”这是热安的声音。

公白飞温柔地笑起来，将那封从马赛来的信递给友人：“你们当真没有和安灼拉提前商量过？”

3月18日，国民自卫军发起反攻，梯也尔政府被迫逃往凡尔赛；人民在巴黎市政厅成立了自己的工人政府，3月26日进行公社选举，28日公社正式成立，选举产生的最高领导者为公社委员，共有64人，工人占27名，知识分子占37名。

劳动人民的巴黎是朝气蓬勃的，整个城市充满着鲜活的、向上的力。许多革命报刊和俱乐部相继成立，天天讨论国家大事——“建国是为了人民的利益。一切公职人员必须由选举产生，与人民同甘共苦。”（1*）法令上的薪金措施规定，公社委员的工资与工人的平均工资相等，每年六千法郎。公社重新运作起资本家废弃的工厂，规定厂主不得非法罚款或克扣工资，禁止开夜工；免交三个月房租，典当行须将生产工具归还劳动群众。同时，公社高举无产阶级国际主义旗帜，宣布任何外国人都可以参加（2*）。

“普选是绝对现代的方式。（3*）”某天下了会议，公白飞踩着黄昏的橘红倩影去古费拉克家。不知因为喜悦还是充实，他头发的稻草金色更深了，鬓角都染上了少许金红色，眼角眉梢透出轻暖笑意、如雪白云朵一样柔软。“革命家与政客不同的地方在于，前者把政治当作造福国家和人民的方式，而后者则把政治当作一笔丰厚的生意。殊不知深刻的正义就是深刻的政治。（4*）”

古费拉克扑上去抱住挚友的脖子，亲昵地揉了把他的头发：“你闻起来像开满樱桃的旷野，飞儿。”

一个鹅黄色的四月清晨，太阳比往昔出得早，到处是早起上班的工人，行色匆匆。微冷晨风掀起他们罩衫的宽大衣角，他们手中的劳动工具像露珠般闪闪发光。热安临窗望着街道，在笔记本上随笔写下：

“此时的巴黎拥有无比坚毅的眼眸的重量；这眼眸曾经直视骄阳而不觉刺痛，曾经怒视黑夜而不惧报复。这个曾经已经持续了太久，如今变成了现在。它不同于其他贪婪成性的瞳孔，一旦摄取了权柄就像狼狗那样对人民放射出凶狠和威胁；它赶走豺狼虎豹，高举红旗却将权力交付人民，占据市政厅却将巴黎还给法兰西。热恋中人应为伴侣播种樱桃，而不是随手采摘玫瑰；这样所有恋人都拥有一个时节。这个春天，走在巴黎的街上，我脚步轻盈，向路过的同志脱帽问好，每时每刻都仿佛坠入爱河。”

他忽然渴望见到弗以伊。

五月很快到来。普鲁士军队慢慢后撤，同时凡尔赛政府的小动作也开始了。然而这并未引起公社的警觉——身处阳光沐浴下，谁会朝暗礁阴沟瞥一眼呢？

某天日落时分，热安拿着自己刚出版的诗集去工厂门口等弗以伊下班。他在门口徘徊，不时往里瞅，样子笨拙，犹如初恋少女怀揣自己最宝贵的东西、生涩而又急于献给爱人。

弗以伊出来的时候，落日余晖正一丝丝褪去，不舍地让位于夜幕；由于清朗星光与暖黄路灯的缘故，夜色呈现出某种深邃柔和的幽蓝色。他们一眼就看见了彼此，上前互相拥抱。

“这才五月，夜里还是挺冷的。”弗以伊捂着热安的双手。你不该冒着凉的风险来等我这么久——他本想这样说，可性格又不许他如此。

热安连忙把诗集递给他，红着脸咕哝：“我.....我想多等你一会。这本诗集是送给你的。”

“谢谢你，热安！”弗以伊绽放出大大的笑容，把诗集揣进怀里。他伸手握住友人的手，拉着他一起走上幽蓝街道，漫天星子洒落银辉，缓缓铺就一条流动的河。“我一直欣赏你的才华，正如你永远乐于信任我一样。热安，你才华横溢，却毫无与之相当的狂傲；群星争着各放光芒，你却不曾自视过高，你成为恒星。我的朋友，你确乎是恒星！你，就是这样的你，将自己无限的才华投入到同样无限的无产阶级事业中；你不屑那凌驾于自由平等之上的所谓高峰，它与你相比是多么渺小啊！你这样明净，没有那博人喝彩令人乍舌的流星之尾。”

一股明亮而灼热的暖流充斥着诗人全身。他扭头看向自己的工人朋友，却正对上对方坦诚的视线。弗以伊看着他的眼神里有一种纯朴的爱意——长久的后来日子里，热安以为当时的自己仿佛理解、却又不全然明白，这种爱意同时无限接近大地与天宇，它的真挚能瞬间触动另一个人最柔软的心底，但其中含义需要在余下的时日渐渐懂得。

热安握紧那只大手，悄悄将手指缠上去，紧贴着粗厚的掌心。他什么话也说不出，于是把头靠在弗以伊肩上，和他一起、边走边望着夜空群星。

“对了，我还需要你帮我个忙，热安。”弗以伊抚了抚他的头发，掏出一封信。“请你带上你所有作品去一趟马赛，安灼拉几天前来信说他们需要你；还有把这封信交给安灼拉。”

“好，你放心吧。”热安接过信，突然想起什么似的红着脸叮嘱弗以伊。“那本诗集你一定要看啊。”

“当然。”

我永远怀恋那樱桃时节，

为逝去的年华，

心痛欲裂！

命运女神的青睐，

也不能为我的创伤止血。

我永远怀恋樱桃时节，

心中的记忆总那般亲切。（5*）

五月才是最残忍的月份。鲜花和炮火同样泛滥时，那些烈士的姓名和死难时期，人民啊，你用刀把它刻在石头上（6*）。花儿生自愿景，炮火孕育暴力，那一片火光中，炮火是恶势力的爪牙，鲜花是愿景的墓铭，透过它望太阳都是血淋淋的，中间屹立着一座巴黎；唯有一点，骨血浇灌出的花朵是不死的。

他们挺立在那里，他们战斗。为未来的光景，也为眼前沉沉逼迫的黑暗，两者间的火焰一闪而过、刹那吞噬所有，此后再无人见过他们。

但是为何无畏？因为苍天，因为人民。1871年春，曾在那样的光芒下真切活过、那般鲜活地握有樱桃时节的自由，还能奢求什么呢？所以在最后一滴血流尽前，如何能甘心将这样的世界让给一排排可鄙的枪口呢？

五月不是春天的断绝，而是夏日的壮烈开端。春天永不终结。

在多年之后的巴黎，拉雪兹公墓的一面墙前、来祭思的形色人群中，有一位暮年诗人素静伫立。他头发灰白，面容肃穆，双眸亮如恒星。他将花束放在墙下，一直默立在那，与众多人一起。阳光洒落每一位人类容颜，都是同样的温暖耀眼。他伸手轻抚墙面，像是抚去什么人脸上的风霜——

“你们把自己都交出去了，也没有交出那个春天。感受到这阳光了吗，同志们，你们做到了。

“然而比起那个春天，我更爱你们。”

**Author's Note:**

> 公社流血周（La Semaine sanglante），1871年5月21～28日，凡尔赛政府对巴黎公社进行为期一周的屠杀，超过三万人遇害，四万余人被捕。  
> 1\. 公社理念  
> 2\. 来自史料  
> 3\. 悲惨世界原文  
> 4\. 雨果的一句名言  
> 5\. 让·巴蒂斯特·克莱芒《樱桃时节》  
> 6\. 欧仁·鲍狄埃《公社战士纪念碑》


End file.
